


Lazy Days & Wet Kisses

by LaKoda0518



Series: The Story Of Us: Freebatch Ficlets and Oneshots [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Freebatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ben can’t resist temptation, Freebatch - Freeform, Grumpy Martin, Kisses, Kisses always make it better, M/M, Martin is a drama queen lol, Playful Ben, Swimming Pools, water kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Benedict and Martin head to the hotel’s private pool. Martin would rather work on his tan, but Ben wants to play :)





	Lazy Days & Wet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silliness to go along with my Freebatch fic so many of you are fond of! 😍

Benedict shook the excess water from his face, slicking his hair back and blinking against the invading sunlight. Treading water, he glanced behind him to take in his lover’s lazy form sprawled out on a luxurious float; dark sunglasses perched perfectly on his handsome face, dirty-blonde hair styled to complement the loose button down and black trunks he wore. As they had made their way to the pool, Martin had been adamant that he had no intention of joining him in the water and settled in to work on his tan, instead; leaving Ben to amuse himself. 

Watching him now, the temptation for mischief was too great. Ben ducked beneath the water once again, swimming silently up to the foot of Martin’s float. In one swift movement, he kicked upwards, grabbing Martin by his ankles and dragging him into the water with an undignified yelp. The loud SPLASH cut off his shout and Ben felt the other man’s arms slip around his neck desperately. They surfaced together; Martin sputtering and gasping for breath. 

“Fuck, Ben! What gives?!” 

Silencing his grumpy partner, Benedict crashed their lips together in a playful kiss and felt Martin’s temper melt into the kiss before drawing back to rest their foreheads together. With a giggle, Martin sighed, fondly, “You just couldn’t help yourself could you, you berk?”


End file.
